Isa Toyoshige
Isa Toyoshige '(とよしげ いさ ''Toyoshige Isa) also dubbed as '''Gore (ゴア Goa) by Mai, is a villain who was apart of the Meta Liberation Army. Later on, the Liberation Army and the League of Villains came together to form the Paranormal Liberation Front ''which Isa ends up becoming one of its lieutenants. Appearance Isa is a child-like male with very youthful features. He's very short for his age and has a petite build. He has pale skin with big blue eyes. He has short light blue hair which is somewhat spiky and has bangs that stop in between his eyes. He also has a perpetual blush meaning its a never-ending blush. His casual outfit consists of a pale blue oversized sweatshirt along with black shorts. He's usually only seen wearing loose white knee-high socks. Once in awhile, he'll decide to wear light blue shoes. His villain attire consists of a short-sleeved white collared shirt with a blue tie. Over the collared shirt, he wears a light blue hoodie. He also wears a brown belt with blue jeans along with light blue shoes. He's always seen carrying a stuffed animal. The stuffed animal is a goat that he named, Koron. Personality Isa acts just like a child despite his age. He's childish and playful. He loves smiling and laughing and to keep a smile on everyone else's face. He's seen as an innocent person although he's a villain. Despite him being innocent and childish, he used to be very suicidal. He would always think about killing himself. He started doing self-harm until Mai Yamamoto stopped him and helped him through his suicidality. Mai became suicidal and now Isa wants to help him. Isa is always trying to be friends with someone but his focus is always on Mai who has been his best friend since they were babies. Mai being two years older has always been taking care of Isa. Isa would always question, 'Where's Mai-chan?' when he wouldn't see Mai anywhere which goes to show how much Isa cares about Mai. Abilities Quirk '''Blood Manipulation '(血液操作 Ketsueki sōsa): Isa's quirk allows him to manipulate the blood of anyone or anything. He could rush blood up to someone's mouth causing them to throw up blood or cough up blood by extending his hand out to the person. He can also cause someone's blood to come out of their skin. His quirk is very deadly and can be used to kill. Quotes (To Mai Yamamoto, after Tomura Shigaraki called Isa a baby) "Mai-chan? Shiga-Kun said that I'm a baby. Is that true?" (To Tomura Shigaraki, giggling) "Don't be mean Shiga-Kun or I might just kill you! Just kidding, I would never kill a colleague!" (To his stuffed animal, Bubbles) "Everyone is so busy so I guess it's just me and you.*huff*" (To Mai Yamamoto after accidentally cutting himself) "Mai-chan. It hurts a lot..." (About Dabi) "Is he okay? He has a bunch of stitches and burns! It makes him look scary but cool!" (To Mai Yamamoto about Mai's suicidality) "Mai-chan...I wanna help you. Pretty please?"Category:Brxccoliuwu Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Antagonists